One Hell of a Lover
by HelenL
Summary: This one is staying a sappy one off... Sorry guys!


**A/N: **Heh, I guess this ought to balance out Kill the Pain, eh? Some people have already read this... And it _has _been on the Eternal GAbby Yahoo! Group for quite awhile now. Anyways, I haven't decided if it'll be a one-shot yet or not.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing around with the team... Sadly, I have no control over the character lives. Trust me, you'd know if I did. Anyways, they all belong to DPB, who- from what I've heard- is quite cool. So we can't kill him and take over the production of NCIS, sadly. But, if he dies, all the GAbbs/Tate fans (you have to be both or I'll kick you out...) can take over. Hey- whoever was saying there had to be a way- there we go. If we're running the show, we'd be on the set! Heh... Anyways, on to the story...

* * *

Gibbs wandered down to Abby's lab carrying a plastic evidence bag. When he entered, she was sitting at her microscope and staring into it intently. It was incredibly obvious to him that she was frustrated- and undoubtedly just as bored. Still, Abby would rather die than refuse to do her job and risk disappointing him. She had told him as much. She looked up a moment and stretched before guiltily resuming her task. Gibbs smiled softly at her and crept noiselessly towards her. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Hey Abbs." He grinned as she looked up at him with a mixture of shock and annoyance on her face.

"Oh my God, you nearly frightened me to death!" She grinned back at him in spite of herself.

He chuckled. "That's funny; you don't look dead to me." He kissed her forehead. "Which is good…"

"Yeah, I mean what would you do without me to run all these tests for you?"

"Abby you know very well that that's not the only reason that I keep you around. You're good for running prints and ballistics too."

She frowned at him. "Cute, really cute." She looked up again. "Did you want anything from me or did you just come down here to flirt with me?"

"Touché Abbs, touché." He showed her the bag he had brought with him as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "I need you to read what's inscribed inside of this ring for me, okay?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "That's all? Something tells me that you really did just come down here to flirt." She sighed and ripped open the plastic evidence bag. "You know, if you would just get over yourself and get glasses like I've been suggesting for years, you could probably read this yourself."

She dropped what was either a silver or white gold engagement ring onto her gloved palm and studied it carefully. She decided that it was definitely white gold- if it had come from their decomposing vic then it had been exposed to the elements for at least four weeks and only white gold could retain such a luster in such a situation. The stone in the middle had to be a diamond, judging by what little knowledge she had of them. Of course, she had never seen a black diamond before. So maybe it wasn't a diamond. But the two stones on each side of the black one had to be diamonds. She let out a low whistle. "Damn, whoever our vic was must've had one hell of a lover. Why did I only just get this?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Could we focus please Abbs?"

She picked up her magnifying glass and looked down at the ring through it. She was more than vaguely curious as to why he cared about what was inscribed on the inside so much. She suddenly looked over at him. "How do you know that there's something inscribed if you can't even read it? What if it's just a serial number?"

"Abby, whatever it is, I want to know, so please read it for me, okay?"

She sighed and looked back down. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh Jethro…" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the ring. The inscription read:

_To my dear Abby,  
__You are the love of my life and the light of my world.  
__Forever and for always.  
__Love,  
__Jethro_

She looked up, only to discover that Gibbs was kneeling in front of her. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Gibbs took the ring from her and pulled off her gloves. He looked up at her lovingly. "Look, Abbs, I know that I'm not perfect and I can't be everything that you deserve, but I love you." He sighed. "Abby…" He grinned, loving the sound of her name. "Will you marry me?"

Abby blinked in confusion. Gibbs stood up in front of her, but she still couldn't seem to make anything work. She looked up at him and said the first thing that came to her mind. "It's rather shiny, isn't it?"

"Do you like it?" He slid the ring onto her finger, never once taking his eyes off of hers.

Abby grinned at him. "I love it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He grinned, even though she couldn't see him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that a yes?"

Abby pulled away from him. "No."

His face fell. Stupid, stupid Jethro. What had ever made him think that she would really marry him? After all, he didn't exactly have the greatest track record with women. How was she to know that he wouldn't leave her like he had the others? How was he to know, for that matter? It wasn't like he had intended to leave any of his ex-wives either. Gibbs was so wrapped up in his own degrading thoughts that he didn't even realize what she was doing.

She put her hands on either side of his face. "Jethro?" She sighed, realizing that he was completely lost in his thoughts. She pulled his body to her own and kissed him thoroughly. When she finally let him go, he gave her a confused look. She smiled at him sheepishly. "That was a yes…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You can't really think that I'd let a simple kiss on the cheek suffice as a yes for a marriage proposal, can you? I mean, it's so insufficient!"

"Abigail Sciuto, I should be mad at you…"

She grinned at him. "Yeah, but that's not going to be my name for too much longer."

He kissed her cheek. "Too true Mrs. Gibbs, too true."

"Mrs. Gibbs; Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him. "I like that."

"I like it too," he murmured against the top of her head.

"So you're not really mad at me, even though you should be?"

"No Abbs, I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be mad at you again."

* * *

Please say no one thought Abby was going to say "no", okay? LOL...  
Okay, I haven't decided if I should continue or what, butyour options for me are:  
1. Leave it as a one-shot.  
2. Leave this as a one-shot and write a sequel with the wedding.  
3. Continue this and skip straight to the wedding.  
4. Continue this and go through the entire process of their wedding and then write a sequel for specifically the wedding.  
5. Continue this, going through all the details of planning, then go with them to their wedding.  
Review to let me know what you think... Otherwise you don't have any say in this and maybe you'll want me to stop, but then only one person reviews and they want me to keep going and going and going- like the Energizer bunny- and then you'll be annoyed. Heh, yeah. So please review? 


End file.
